


Cold Winter Mornings

by SusieWhisperer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieWhisperer/pseuds/SusieWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow and Ygritte try to get to safety at Castle Black. Before they reveal themselves, they enjoy each other for a last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to A Song of Ice and Fire.

Ygritte and Jon had been trekking for the past seven hours, and it was just approaching dawn. They had to move at night, partly because the wildlings didn’t move at night, and partly because they figured they had a smaller chance of being caught unawares by White Walkers if they were awake and on the move during the White Walkers' hours. But their pace had slowed to a trudge and their fingers and toes were numb, their cheeks a dull gray. Ygritte was ahead by a few feet, with a more adept sense for danger, and slightly more energy than Jon. She was used to long hours of walking in the harsh climate. Jon was used to several sword battles followed by long rests and cozy meals by the fire. At a certain point, Ygritte couldn’t hear the puffing behind her, so she turned around. Jon was 15 feet behind, sitting on a log.

“What’s wrong?” Ygritte asked.

Jon Snow shrugged, looking away from her, “I’m exhausted.”

Ygritte stared.

Jon looked up at her, succumbing to a look of defeat.Ygritte raised her eyebrows, turned away and continued walking. A few feet down the path, she called, “Good thing I don’t need you for anything.”

Jon had to jog to catch up to her, and by the time he did, he was panting. He grabbed her hand, pulled her to face him, reached around and squeezed her bottom through her large coat. “Nothing?” he asked.

She pulled him close to her and bit his ear, then whispered hotly, “You touch me again before we arrive, Jon Snow, and you’ll be buried in your own last name.”

She pulled out of his grip and left him again a few feet lagging behind. The bite and whisper had sent him shuddering, and despite his exhaustion and the cold, he wanted nothing so much as to take her right then. Ygritte made it worse by saying a few minutes later, as they continued walking, “And don’t get such a high opinion of yourself, Jon Snow. Just because I want you doesn’t mean I need you.”

 

Jon barely heard the second part of the sentence. He wanted her, too, and badly. The image of Ygritte in the hot springs as her clothes dropped around her feet started to creep into Jon’s mind and he had to force it out, reminding himself of his mission and destination. In order to maintain a steady pace, he had to remember where he was going and how long it would take to get there. He focused on his feet, rarely looking up, because when he saw Ygritte moving in front of him, he had difficulty controlling the thoughts and images that arose in his mind.

 

Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left. Jon hadn’t looked up in a while, but he could feel his eyelids start to droop and his steps were becoming sloppy. He wobbled a bit when he walked, and accidentally hit his face against a tree branch that snapped on his lip and made it start to swell and bleed. Ygritte hadn’t noticed. He kept trudging until he accidentally tripped over a root and fell into the snow. He was happy lying down, so he just stayed there. “Yyygritteee,” he moaned.

“Jon, shhhh, I think we’re here.”

“What?” He pushed himself up to sitting. It was still a distance off, but he could see the towers and windows of Castle Black.

“Ahhh,” he said, lying back, “finally.”

“What are you doing?”

“Resting.”

Ygritte walked over to Jon and gave him a hearty kick in the side.

Jon blurted, “What was that for?”

“Now you’ll have a bruise to remember me by when you freeze by yourself out here.”

Jon groaned. “Fine, I’ll get up.”

They walked cautiously towards the Castle. Jon was dressed like a wildling now and with a wildling woman, and he didn’t want to be caught before he had a chance to explain himself to Maester Aemon or whoever had been left in charge. So Jon and Ygritte snuck silently around the edge of the castle, hiding from sentries. They reached the entryway of an old spy tunnel. The entrance had been unguarded since Jon had left with the Night’s Watch to go North of the Wall. At the entrance, Jon paused. He turned to Ygritte and took her two hands in his. She didn’t resist.

“You know once we’re in the Castle, we won’t be able to…I can’t have you anymore,” Jon said.

Ygritte furrowed her brow, and then pushed past him into the tunnel. “Come on,” she said, tugging him behind her. Jon didn’t know why they were running, but it seemed urgent. He could feel himself close to comfort, warmth, food, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to pay the price. Ygritte had taken off her hat, and her hair was now spilling over her shoulders. She was breathing heavily, tugging at him to hurry with her, until finally they were too deep in the tunnel to see anything.

They were no longer holding hands, and he couldn’t see her.

“Jon?” she asked, her voice dense through her heavy breaths.

“Yes?”

“Is there…anywhere we can go…any place we can find a candle?”

“There’s an armory…I think it’s a little farther on. Though we’ll have to be careful because sometimes Rangers use it” Jon reached out his hands to find her so that he could step in front of her, but as his hands brushed her body, she let out a small moan.

“Jon…” she said.

She must have reached out her hand to try to hold, but she miscalculated and hit him firmly in between his legs. Jon let out a sharp cry of pain, and Ygritte burst out laughing. 

“Ygritte!”

“I’ll make it better,” she said, and managed to find his bottom with her hands. He still couldn’t see, but he felt as she pulled him into her body. She reached up and he could tell she had taken off her glove as she grabbed his curls with her fingers and started rubbing her body against his.

“Ygritte…” he moaned

“You can’t have me here, can you, Jon Snow? You won’t have me here, will you, Jon Snow?” Her mouth found his cheeks and then his lips, and she pulled his lips into hers, nibbling. It hurt from the tree branch earlier, but he didn’t care, and he started kissing her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. “Not here, Jon Snow. We need a candle.”

She found his shoulders and pushed him away from her. Frustrated he started to disagree, but she slapped his bottom and pushed him to start walking.

As he walked, Jon felt along the walls of the tunnel. After a few minutes, the stone turned into wood, and he could hear it shake. “We’re here,” he said simply, and pushed open the door in the dark.

He had been in the armory many times and knew where each piece of equipment was kept. Without walking into any swords, he found his way to the back wall where there was a large box of candles and matches. He lit one and when he turned to face the doorway, Ygritte was still in the doorway, but her coat was tossed to one side.

“I seem to have lost my coat. You’re going to have to keep me warm, Jon Snow…”

Jon wanted to give into his urges, but he knew better. “They come in here, Ygritte. They’ll find us. And then I’m lost.”

“Well you’re just going to have to take that chance then, aren’t you?” Ygritte said as she pulled her shirt up above her head.

Jon reached for a candleholder, and put the candle precariously in it. He then rushed towards Ygritte, nearly tripping over her discarded clothing. She put out her hand to stop him. “Let me,” she said. She removed his coat, and lay it on the ground like a blanket. Jon watched as she bent over to put the coat down. When she was smoothing it out, He put his pelvis into hers and started to press it into her. She made circles with her hips, and Jon went wild. Ygritte dropped onto her knees and turned to face him. She pulled off his pants and he stood there, his hard at a level with her mouth, and she started to flick her tongue over him playfully.

“That’s not fair,” he said and got to his knees, pushing her back onto the coat and reaching towards her hips to pull her pants off. “My turn,” he said, and he kissed from her hard nipples down the length of her body, enjoying her shudders, until he reached her sweetness. She let out soft cries as he teased her lightly with his tongue and lips, tasting everything he could.

“Jon,” she said after a few moments, “I’m cold. Come keep me warm.”

He didn’t need a second reminder. He kissed back up to her body until his lips had reached hers…and the candle went out. Ygritte let out a light gasp.

“What should we – ” Jon began

Ygritte spanked his bottom and then wrapped her legs around him. “Just take me,” she whispered.

He went in slowly, like she liked, but he couldn’t stay that way for long, and after a few slow thrusts started giving himself to her full force. He could tell she was trying to stay quiet, as there was a chance of being caught, but he could feel her desire to moan translating into her body tensing and tightening around him. They were both breathing heavily, so it wasn’t until they both saw a flicker of light reflecting on the wall outside that they stopped and heard voices.

“There’s no use protecting it…no one knows about it.”

“They don’t have to know about it, they have to find it.”

“We don’t have enough people anyway.”

The voices and light were coming closer. Jon was about to pull out of Ygritte and find somewhere to hide, but she held onto his back, tightly, obviously having a different idea.

“Well, I say we leave it now. If the Rangers come back alive, we can put them to good use.”

“We should at least go to the end to check.”

“For what? White Walkers?” The voice laughed. “Let’s get back – they’re serving breakfast.”

The voices and light drifted away.

Jon wasn’t sure if it was the intensity of fear or the intensity of desire, but he started pushing hard into Ygritte, and she reciprocated, thrusting her pelvis up towards his. She couldn’t remain silent as she started to come…Jon was nearly bursting as Ygritte let out a muted animalistic cry. He felt her clenching and couldn’t hold on any longer; he tensed into a wild, passionate release. He collapsed onto her. They stayed like that- sweaty, warm, and panting until Ygritte murmered, “Get off me, Jon, they’re serving breakfast.” 


End file.
